immortalchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake McIntyre
Jake McIntyre was one of James' most trusted and closest friends. He is known for his stubborn nature and relentless search for answers. Early Life & Education Jake McIntyre was born to Gordon McIntyre and Martha Jessen on September 12th, 2009, Cardiff, Wales. He was rasied in a style not unlike most kids, and first dreamt of being a police officer while studying in Adamsdown Primary school. He was bullied by the other kids for getting exceptional grades, and much appreciated by his teachers, especially on his exam results. He attended Whitechurch High school, and graduated with GCSEs in Law and three sciences; Jake took his A-Levels at Cardiff International College, and during that time had work experience with the Cardiff Police Department, shadowing officers around the city as they did their job. At the age of 19, McIntyre was accepted into Warwick University, where he intensively studied law. This paid off four years later, when he was accepted into the City of London Police force, and made Chief Inspector after a he solved a famous case. Law Enforcement As Chief Inspector Jake worked under Ruby Preston (deceased), for one year, until the First Great Oil War started, where he was transferred to a special counter-terrorism unit. During the War, McIntyre halped evacuate Portsmouth in 2033, and successfully hunted down the leader of the Four Horsemen terrorist group in 2035, near the end of the conflict. After the War, Jake returned to the London Department to work under Ruby once again, to 2042, where the London Department was wiped out by the Union. Afterwards, Jake was hired by the Confederate and eventually was promoted to CIO (Chief Information Officer). With the Confederate Primarily, Jake served under James Saturday as his CIO, and was the head of most operations. In 2042, Jake met Sarcos and offered a partnership between InfiniCorp and SMAW , to which after some persuading, was accepted. SMAW, along with Vasilovich and InfiniCorp , made up the Confederate. In 2043, after Jack Washington escaped from Guantanamo Bay Containment Facility, he was pursued by McIntyre across the continent, until finally, Washington orchestrated the death of Amber Mitchell and fired a single bullet through Jake's right eye. This event resulted - although the Confederate managed to keep Jake alive - in Jake being semi-paralysed and near-zero right-brain activity. In 2045, Jake was made fully functional again with the efforts of Merkel Strom , who replaced the apralysed parts of McIntyre's body with robotic parts. Since then, Jake was reinstitutionalised as Administrator #6 of the Confederate command. Personality Jake is an outgoing person who loves to tackle problems head on, being more logically creative than most people. He is easily frustrated if he is proved wrong. Jake has a usually positive viewpoint about most things, though this is often subverted by his analytical mind calculating the different negative outcomes. Because of this, he is aware of the worst that could happen, but is often told off by colleagues when he lays them out. Jake has a very close relationship with the Winters family after they introduced him to Merkel Strom.